On The Road Again
by Ms Baby Firefly
Summary: Devil's Rejects. The trio runs into a little scare at a fast food resturant. A little hinted BabyOtis pairing. Rated T for language.


**Title: On The Road Again**

**Song: 'Sugar, We're Going Down' Fallout Boy**

**Summery: The trio runs into a little scare when stopping at a fast food resturant. Devil's Rejects **

**Disclamer: There is hinted Baby/Otis pairings. I do support this pairing. Before you start flaming me of incest, please go to and read the character bios. Otis is not related to the family, nor is he really adopted. He just moved in one day. So, there is no incest here. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest.**

**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum**

Nothing, that was all that Otis could see. Road and nothing.. He was quite tired of doing all the driving.. and not to mention the car that Baby had mannaged to seduce from a local tourist wasn't in the best condition. He could have done better.. but quite frankly he would have problems seducing a ten foot pole. He was lanky, skinny, had stringy whiteish blonde hair and a beard and a mustach... Nothing seducing about that. Baby on the other hand was what men dreamed of. She was curvatious but a bit lanky. Her hair was long blonde and curly and she had the face of a doll... Who wouldn't want to look at her or even be around her... Otis knew he did.

Baby lay in the passenger seat next to him. Her feet were propped up on the dash board and her signature cowboy hat was over her face. The girl was sleeping for a change. Otis was glad... his sister could be quite annoying, with her constant childish flirting and odd tries for starting a topic. She was in daisy dukes that showed off her sunkissed legs and one of his old torn flanel shirts that she had cut up to be more of a tank top.

He smirked some at her turning on the radio just in time to hear the latest reports on what they found hidden deep within their home. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing all this shit." He muttered swtiching from station to station, only finding static and that one news broadcast station.

With a sigh he looked over to his step sister and rolled his eyes. He was ready for her to fall asleep while she was chiming on and on about nothing... but now he wouldn't mind her company.

**I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song**

Otis put his hand gently on her knee trying not to wake her up. No luck.

"Otis... Where are we?" Baby mumbled from underneith her hat.

"Not sure, haven't checked the map." He said quickly removing his hand.

She wiggled her toes a little bit then replaced her hat on top of her head was a smile, Otis just rolled his eyes and returned to staring out over the steering wheel.

"I'm hungry, can't we stop somewhere?" Baby whined as she sat up right in the seat.

"I told you we aint stopping till we get out of state." Replied Otis. Already he was upset for waking her up.

"How far till we get out of state?" Baby asked with a bit more annoyance toward her brother.

"I told you, I haven't checked the damn map!" He yelled at her causing the car to swerve from where he turned sharply to her.

"Well Otis, you know what?" Baby tried to lace her voice with sugar.

"What Baby?" He had calmed down a little bit, but was still ready to pull the car over and kick her out... and he would have if her father and his partner in crime wasn't asleep in the back.

"Fuck you!" She yelled back.

"Fuck you too!" He yelled back causing the car to swerve again.

A smirk crawled across Baby face. "You're so cute when your angry, Happy Boy. I love you Otis." She said with her cutest pout.

He rolled his eyes. "If good for nothing Cutter will get off the map I'll check it."

Her eyes lit up at the sound of finally stopping, even if it was for only drive through.

**Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

"Pappa! Wake up!" Baby said as she hit his chest lightly. "You're layin' on the map!"

Cutter, or known as Captian Spalding was a middle aged man. His hair was shaved off because putting on clown make-up over ones hair is a real pain. He had a beard and mustach.

"You filthly little... Baby!" His eyes shot open and a slight blush crept across his face.

"Sit up, you're on the map." She said reaching back into the back seat for the folded up map.

"Looks like we're near a place called... Sandusky.. It's right on the boarder into Oklahoma, Otis... Ya think they might have pigs out looking for us?" Her chipper attitude dropped with the thought of the police waiting for them at the border. They had lost R.J. to the police, she had lost her mother to the police and she wasn't going to loose the only people left in her life, and she was sure as hell not dying either.

**Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet**

"Don't you worry about them baby girl," said Cutter with a sigh; "nothing is going to happen to us."

"Yea, if they're there... We're gonna go out with a blaze of glory." Smirked Otis.

"Don't you give her any ideas like that you little piece of shit." Snapped Cutter.

"Don't tell me what to do old man!" Otis yelled back, not taking his eyes off the road.

Baby just sighed and leaned against the door watching the bland landscape go on and on. She was tired of running, she was a Firefly... She shouldn't have to run like some common criminal. She was far from it. She had made murder into an art form. She was also tired of the fighting.. Otis was just being his ass hole self and her father was being an even bigger ass hole, and she was caught right in the cross fire.

"Otis!" She tried to yell over the two; "Pa!"

The two of them looked at her. She could see both of their angers rising. "We can't keep fighting like this! This is what the pigs want us to do! They're wanting us to fall apart... get sloppy. No brother or father of mine is going to get sloppy!" Both of the men had become quiet durring her spill, yet she kept her voice up.

Cutter tried to reach up into the front seat to calm his once under control daugther. He hugged her even though who she really wanted to hug her was driving with a dirty look on his face. "We're not going to get caught Baby."

She tried to smile and show him that she was over her little outburst. He let her go and sat back down to over view the map.

Once her father's nose and eyes were burried in the map, Baby leaned over to Otis and hugged him. Otis turned his head with a look of suprise on his face. Baby pushes a few strands of limp hair behind his ear and whispered, "I really do love ya Otis," she whispered with a grin; " better watch yourself Pappa wants your blood." She finished her secret message with a kiss on his cheek.

**Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song**

She leaned back in her seat with a smug look on her face.

"Look-y-there Angel Baby," A smug looking Otis pointed out, "You're now entering Oklahoma."

Cutter glared at him for calling her that. He had hated his little nickname for her ever since the two had met. He had called her Angel Baby and it had become their little sign of unspoken affection. He'd call her Angel Baby and she'd call him Happy Boy. Even though she was almost as ruthless a killer as Otis, he still didn't believe Otis was good for his baby girl.

"Look there's a White Castle! Otis, you promised!" Baby said pointing out on the billboard.

"Fine, we'll get food here." He said with a sigh. It was good that the two of them mannaged to get out of the house with the clan's life savings.

Otis relucticly pulled off the highway into the town of Crystalton. The only thoughts running through their heads was 'do they know? has the news spread here yet? will blood be shed?'

**Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**

The car pulled up to the menu as Baby leaned across Otis to get to the order box.

"Can I take your order?" A muffled voice vibrated out of the speaker.

"I'm sure you can Sugar," purred Baby; "I'd like the sack full of twenty burgers and three large root beers."

"It's not as good as the real thing." Muttered Cutter.

"Shut it pa that lady can hear you." Whispered Baby as she collected the total. "Otis... play nice."

"I got this... just in case." He said as he patted the pistol on his belt hidden under his shirt.

"You think we'll need it?" She said with a less cheerful voice.

"You never know." He said with a smirk.

Just as Cutter was about to say something he might have regretted the lady opened the window to recive the money.

Diging through her pocket Baby leaned back over Otis to hand her the money.

"Wait a minuet... I've seen you from somewhere." The burger lady remarked causing everyone's blood to run cold.

"You have? I think you're mistaken sugar." Baby said nerviously.

"No.. I have seen you.. Wait a minuet, let me get the others.. They'd love to meet you!" The woman ran off from the window.

"Shit Baby, I told you this was a bad idea!" Whispered Otis as she unhooked his gun from his pants. "I was really hoping not to have to shoot anyone today!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Muttered Cutter from the back.

The window opened again and Otis clenched his gun. "Look girls! I told you that this was her! It's Dolly Pardon!"

Otis couldn't help but burst out laughing, along with Cutter.

"Dolly Pardon? Dolly fucking Pardon?" Repetted Otis as Baby shot him a glare.

"Sorry sugar, I'm not Dolly, just look like her." Baby shot the group of girl a smirk as she paid for the food.

"Dolly Pardon? Dolly fucking Pardon?" Otis continues to laugh even after Baby had tried to shut him up by sticking a burger in his mouth. "We nearly loose ourselves over Dolly Pardon?"

"What are you implying there Happy Boy? That I don't look like her?" Baby said shoving another burger into his mouth.

"Angel Baby, you look better than her." Said Otis while sneeking a kiss while Cutter wasn't looking.

Cutter just rolled his eyes hearing them use those names again. He knew that his Baby girl had found love, but he could still hold her by a chain for a few more years.


End file.
